An Unexpected Feeling Surfaces
by Digipup
Summary: Meiko comes to find she is in love with Miwa. They're relationship is going great. But, then Namura calls. How will Meiko feel when she sees Namura again? Will she still love Miwa? Two new chapters! UPDATED!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

Marmalade Boy is NOT mine! It all belongs to Wataru Yoshizumi. All characters, Yuu, Miki, Meiko, and everybody else are all trademark of their author, Wataru Yoshizumi. Though, the characters are hers the story is mine, so please don't steal any ideas, or plagerize, because the storyline and story, I guess, are all copyright of me!

Thanks a lot! I really hope you enjoy it! It's my first fan fiction! Please read and review!! I need to know if you like it! If so I'll write more! Thanks again!! I put a lot of effort into it!


	2. Unexpecting Feelings Surface

Chapter One: Unexpected Feelings Surface

"A-ki-zu-ki!" Miwa called out in his singsong voice.

"Miwa! Do you not know when to leave a girl alone?"

Meiko was so upset over this. She didn't know what in the world to do about it. Miwa had followed her around for a least... well she'd lost track, Two months maybe? Possibly more. She'd gone to Miki about it, but she just didn't understand. Ever since Miki had fallen in love with Yuu, Meiko and her had lost a real connection with each other. All she said was to "give him another chance." Miki didn't understand at all. She was so lucky to have found Yuu, and Ginta was so understanding about it, he'd hooked up with Arimi anyway. She was left alone, and no one cared. She'd loved Namura, but now, her feelings were all mixed up.

"Akizuki? What's on your mind?"

She could tell Miwa was concerned. She didn't care.

"Miwa! Oh my god, what's your problem! If you're so concerned, the best thing for you to do is just leave me alone!"

Of course Miwa didn't take heed. He never did. That's why she never had given him a chance. He was so annoying! Every time she turned around he was there. She'd come to rely on him too much. That was the problem. She actually did care for him. A lot. She got scared whenever he wasn't on her back. If she turned around and didn't see his cheerful face, she worried so much. She loved him. But, she just didn't know if Na-chan still cared for her. If he did, she didn't want to hurt him if he came back to get her, and saw her with Miwa. She wasn't even sure if she still had feelings for Namura anymore. That's why she was so mean to Miwa. She didn't know if she could ever explain it to anybody.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to hold Miwa. Kiss him, feel his lips on hers, like she had on their first "date" together. Nobody knew, but that was the most wonderful, magical night of her entire life. She wanted to have that feeling all the time. To forget about her parents, her house, the arguing and name-calling. She never wanted to be called a whore, or slut ever again, especially from her own parents. She now knew what Miki had felt when Yuu was away. She had that feeling too, except it was worse. Yuu was actually gone. With Miwa, he was there all the time, but inaccessible. He was right in front of Meiko's face, and she couldn't touch him, or love him, like she desired.

"Meiko-san?"

"Miwa please!"

She was pleading now, she had hoped never to get to this level. Tears were dropping. She'd collapsed without even noticing. All the feelings she'd kept up inside her had burst out. Everything was so confusing. She wanted to run, but she wanted to stay. She wanted to grab Miwa, to have him hold her to his chest. But she couldn't, she just couldn't. Miwa face was expression-less. She'd never seen him so concerned, but also so scared. She actually couldn't really read his face as she had so many times before.

"Akizuki? We need to go. You need to relax, let's go. Right now."

"Miwa?"

Then, all of a sudden, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the gravel, where she'd broke down. He dragged her away. Away from her house, her parents, the yelling and screaming. Everything she'd had to put up with. This is what she had always wanted from him. She had nothing else to do but to lean against him, and close her eyes. She was in a dream, she was sure of it. She felt as if she was floating away. Where were they going? She didn't care a bit. Right at that point, Meiko knew she loved Miwa, and that she'd cherish this moment for the rest of her life. She smiled a pure smile, and wondered if Miwa noticed.


	3. The Deciding Question

Chapter Two: The Deciding Question

It felt like an eternity, but Meiko still wished it would have lasted longer. Her mind was free. Free from everything. She would never tell Miki about this. But, she wondered if she should. She remembered when she'd kept Namura a secret from Miki last time, and how upset she'd been. But, as Meiko had told her before, there're just some things that you can't tell anyone, even your friends.

"Akizuki? We're here."

"Where's here?"

She didn't want to lift her head from his shoulder. She wanted it to stay there forever. But, she was still curious. She slowly raised her head, and what met her eyes surprised her… Miwa's home?

She was dumb-founded, frozen, with her mouth dangling open. All she could utter was…

"M-Miwa?"

"My father's out, so I thought I'd bring you here. Hey! You could spend the night!"

Realization hit her. Miwa was never serious. He had actually caught her off guard! But, she wanted to play along too. She'd act like she thought he actually wanted her to spend the night with him.

"Miwa how could you! Pervert!"

And with that she smacked him, and started walking away.

"Akizuki! I was only kidding! Wait!"

He lunged for her arm before she could get away. When he had a good grip, Meiko turned slowly, a grin on her face.

"Gotcha' Miwa! I was kidding too! Like I would actually fall for you wanting to spend the night together!"

They laughed for a while, then when they finally caught their breath, they started off again. Meiko once again didn't know where. She only wanted to tell him one thing, and hoped that he would do it without asking questions. She hoped that with this question that he would understand that she did love him very much. And so, she asked it, very nervously…

"Miwa?"

"Yes, Akizuki?"

"Would you call me Meiko from now on?"

You could tell he was baffled.

"But," she thought, "I think he understands why I want him to."

And, he did and that was all that mattered.

"Uh, sure. M-Meiko-san."


	4. Memories in the Park

Chapter Three: Memories in the Park

Miwa dragged her off to some park. Meiko recognized it as the place where Miki and Yuu had talked many times before. She knew this place had many memories for Miki, and she hoped she could get some memories here too.

"Wow, I guess this is really a place of romance! Did Yuu-kun tell you about all the time he spent with Miki here?"

"Yeah! Why'd you think I brought you here?"

They sat and talked to each other, Meiko savoring every minute. She knew she'd always remember it all. She knew she had to tell Miki all about it. She decided she couldn't keep this all to herself. Miki would be furious if she heard she hadn't wanted to tell her! Meiko sighed just thinking about what Miki would say. She'd be so excited!

"Meiko-san? Is something wrong?"

At first she remembered she had always yelled at poor Miwa whenever he tried to ask her a question. She wanted to apologize at once! But, she actually answered for once this time, in her rather cheerful manner.

"I was just thinking about Miki,"

"Oh? What about her?"

She could totally tell Miwa was curious. For a minute she felt like screaming at him to mind his-own business. But, she knew it'd come out sometime, from either Yuu, Miki, or anybody else. She knew Miki would tell Yuu-kun soon enough, and Yuu would most likely tell Miwa. So, she would rather have him hear it from her. She hesitated…

"Well… I was thinking about telling her about today,"

"Go right ahead! I'm gonna brag about you to everyone anyway!"

"M-Miwa! This is NOT a date!"

"Oh come on Meiko-san! Don't deny it! You know you like me more than Namura-sensei!"

All he had to do was just mention that name in front of her. In an instant she froze. Her energetic, annoyed face slowly turned into a frown, and she felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"Miwa, I'm s-sorry. I have to go…"

"M-Meiko-san? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I… it was a mistake! Meiko! Don't leave, please! We were having such a great time together!"

"Go ahead brag to your friends! We aren't going out! Just face the facts Miwa! Baka!"

Meiko turned away from Miwa's stunned face and walked out of the park.

A/N: Sorry I didn't have author notes before! This is my first fanfic. I'm just getting the hang of it! I really hope you enjoy the story! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! I had a real tough time with it! Sorry it's so short. teardrop And, sorry for changing the description! I just thought of a major change in the story I could make! I'll have the next chapter up soon! Thanks!


	5. Running Blindly

Chapter Four: Running Blindly

Meiko ran blindly through the crowds of people window-shopping. Her head was scrambled with feelings and thoughts about Miwa and Na-chan. Why did Miwa have to mention Namura? Why? He probably would have known what a negative effect it would have on her.

She thought about whether or not to turn around. She knew Miwa was most likely following her through the crowds. He would lose her soon in all the hustle. But, one thought kept coming up in her mind…

"Did the mention of Na-chan's name… did it show me I still have feelings for him?"

She shook her head many times as she raced on. She was positive that she didn't still love Namura. And, anyway, even if she had, there was no way to be with him. She was stuck and Tokyo, and he was off busy with his own life, without her. It wasn't like he was just going to pop up, out of the blue. So, why was she still running away?

"Meiko-san wait up!"

Meiko could still her Miwa's desperate cries. Slowly she stopped still in her tracks. She loved Miwa. Not Namura. She turned around, searching unsuccessfully for Miwa's face in the clusters of people. It was a hard thing to do with her eyes blurred with tears, and with her head feeling dizzy.

"Meiko!"

Someone had grabbed her from behind. She automatically suspected it was Miwa, turned around and threw her arms around the person, and cried into his chest. She gazed up, and with embarrassment she backed up, and put her head down, her cheeks blazing bright red.

"Yuu-kun…"

"Meiko-san? I saw you and thought I'd better see what was wrong, you were running pretty fast,"

She decided against telling Yuu what had happened. But he was understanding. Yuu knew she was upset, and walked her back to her house.

"Thank you Yuu-kun, sorry to be so much trouble,"

"Don't worry about it. Just take care okay?"

"Right, goodbye. Tell Miki I said hi!"

"Alright. See you Meiko-san."

He turned to go. Meiko watched as he faded out down the street. She closed the door, and thought how Miki was so lucky to have Yuu as a boyfriend. She started up the stairs when her maid stopped her…

"Miss Akizuki? Umm… you have a phone call,"

A/N: Wow! Even I'm excited as to how this will turn out! I'm really not quite sure yet. teardrop I didn't know I had it in me to write this good of a story! Thanks for your reviews guys! I'm really sure I finish this story, I wasn't as sure of myself before. Thanks for your support. If you keep reading I'll keep writing! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	6. Dropping the Receiver

Chapter Five: Dropping the Receiver

"A phone call, for me?"

"Yes, Miss Akizuki. It's from…"

Meiko didn't need to know whom it was from, she already knew. But, what she didn't know was what Na-chan wanted, and for that she was scared. Scared to pick up the phone, scared to hear his voice, and scared of what would happen next. So she just interrupted her maid in mid-sentence…

"Um… thank you,"

Meiko grabbed the phone, obviously reluctantly, and ran up the stairs. She flew into her room, and slammed her door clumsily. She slowly lifted the phone, still nervous, but knew it had to be done sooner or later. She sat at her desk and waited a moment before putting it to her ear…

"H-hello?"

"Meiko!"

At the sound of the voice she lost her balance and fell to the floor and dropped the phone to the ground. Hastily she reached for the receiver and embarrassed by herself blushed, but quickly recovered.

"M-Miwa!"

"Meiko-san? What's wrong, were you expecting someone else?"

She obviously sounded flustered and she was, she had a right to be! She nearly exploded on Miwa.

"Miwa! Oh my god! You scared me half to death! What do you want!"

"Geeze, Meiko-san. I was wondering if you could meet me…"

"Miwa…? …Why?"

"Well, on a date of course!"

"Miwa…"

Despite Miwa's try she couldn't become cheery. She had suspected Na-chan was on the telephone. What would she have done? She'd been so afraid. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Meiko, still there?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Yeah what? You'll meet me!"

"Miwa, okay…"

"Yahoo!"

Meiko had to hold the receiver a foot from her ear, or her eardrum would have been blown out of her head! Miwa was diffidently jumping for joy. Meiko wasn't quite as excited. But, she thought she'd play along and act happy, to please Miwa.

"What time, Miwa?"

"What, you're really serious about this?"

"Umm hmm!"

"Okay I'll come over right now!"

A sound came from the phone, "Beep!"

"Hold on Miwa! I have another call."

Meiko pushed the "line two" button, so delightfully she didn't bother to think of who might be on the other line. She was so glad to be going out with Miwa that she didn't really care! Her mind was finally free from troubling problems, until she heard one single sound…

"Hello?"

"…Meiko-san?"

She dropped the receiver.

A/N: Sorry! I threw such a curveball there when Miwa answered the phone! Did I have everyone fooled? I didn't even know I was going to do that! I just thought it'd make the chapter a little longer. And, I wasn't quite ready to get Na-chan into the story yet! I'm having so much fun with Meiko/Miwa! So keep reading! Thanks!


	7. A Comforting Idea

Chapter Six: A Comforting Idea

At first, after hearing the long forgotten voice Meiko froze. Her throat felt parched and she could hardly take a breath. Her mouth was hanging open, and her heart was beating fast inside her chest. As soon as she regained a notion of what was going on she slowly squatted down. She wished she had never hung up on Miwa. She wished she had never pressed that damn button on the telephone.

She could hear Namura's voice on the other end, asking what was wrong, worried no doubt. But, why would he be worried about her now, of all times? She was finally getting on with her life. Why hadn't he ever worried before when he'd broken her heart? She could barely find the strength to talk to him. But she still hesitantly grabbed the receiver from the floor and put it up to her ear…

"Meiko-san? Are you still there?"

"Yes…"

Her voice was slightly out of tune, from the stress, and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"Meiko, it's nice to hear from you,"

"You too, Na-chan,"

She hadn't wanted to say that. She wanted to scream at Namura, telling him to stay out of her life. He would ruin everything between her and Miwa.

"I just wanted to tell you Meiko, that…"

"What?"

She had to press on, even though she really just wanted to hang up the stupid telephone. She had to get this over with now.

"I'm coming into town this week on business, and I thought I could see you."

"Um…"

Meiko couldn't think of what to say. Even though he'd hurt her so much, she had never wanted to hurt him. And, she had to see him. She felt her heart thump, and she knew she just had to see him, now.

"Sure I guess. When Na-chan?"

"You can come tomorrow…"

As Namura finished what he was saying, Meiko had a brilliant idea of what she could do. It would make everything terrific… hopefully.

"Um, sure! But, can Miki, and Yuu-kun come along? We've all missed you terribly! We want to know what turned out of our favorite teacher! Is that alright?"

"Oh! Sure Meiko! That's a fantastic idea!"

As Na-chan went over the details of the next day, Meiko thanked god that she'd found a way to make it all easier when she heard a welcoming voice from downstairs…

"Meiko-san! Are you coming?"

A/N: Yea! Another chapter completed! Sorry it's been so long teardrop I've had tons of things to do! I've been so busy. But, that's no reason to neglect you guys! I have got to try harder… Anyway, as you see the story is progressing, so keep on reading. I'll have the next chapter up sooner than this one was, sorry again! But once again, thank you for reading!


	8. A Contagious Smile

Chapter Seven: A Contagious Smile

"Meikooooo-sannn!"

Meiko could hardly move her lips. Miwa in her house! But then she realized, with the nerve-wracking call from Namura she forgot all about meeting him!

"Na-chan? I have to go! But we'll be there tomorrow!"

"Right Meiko! See you later!"

"Bye!"

She quickly clicked the off button on the telephone, and dropped it on her desk. For some reason she had started crying. Silent tears were running down her cheeks as she ran to her door. She was so happy, yet so upset.

Miwa was standing there, flowers in his hands. Meiko grabbed the flowers and set them on the table. She walked right up to Miwa and enclosed him in a tight hug.

"M-Miwa!"

"Meiko?"

She grabbed her coat, and set off through the doorway.

"Come on! Let's go!"

She smiled a cheerful smile. Miwa was clearly happy about all of this and also had a huge grin on his face. They set out through the door and out onto the sidewalk in front of her house. As they walked she wanted to tell Miwa everything Na-chan had said on the phone that evening. But she didn't. Miwa soon broke the ice between them:

"Meiko-san?"

"Um-hum?"

"Do you still love Namura-sensei?"

The question caught her off guard. She wobbled sideways, and nearly stumbled into the ditch. Before she fell Miwa caught her arm and pulled her up. She felt dizzy. She really didn't want to answer him. Should she tell him that she really loved him? Would he believe her? She knew she'd never question that he loved her, but did she really love him? Yes. There was no doubt in her mind that she didn't love him as much as he'd always loved her. But, she decided to wait for the right moment to tell him that.

"So?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I kind of spaced out…"

She had calmed down now; enough to finally answer his question.

"No. Um… I happen to like someone else now,"

"Oh really?"

A wide smile spread across Miwa's face. He diffidently figured out her gesture. And, the smile must have been contagious, because as soon as she saw his, she smiled too. And they kept on walking into the sunset, his hand in hers.

A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 7! Hope you liked it! It was fun to write! Oh, I'm so sorry for getting it up soooo late! I've been busy with homework and stuff. I'll try really hard to get the next one up within a couple days. Thanks sooo much for all your reviews, I feel really guilty if I see reviews, because I haven't done new chapters for a while, but it does help a lot to get me to write the chapters faster! So keep sending them in!


	9. A Silent Date

A/N: Oh man! I'm horrible! I let you all down… the next couple of days… yeah… right. Who was I kidding. I'm disgusted with myself. Anyway, don't trust when I say I'll have it up "soon". Apparently it just doesn't work that way. To make up for it, it tried to make this chapter extra long. Or at least longer than the others. I wanted to skip their date, but I know you've been waiting for it. It was exceptionally hard to write! I apologize if it didn't turn out as you wanted, it actually isn't really a date. If you have any ideas, you can e-mail me, because I not very good at coming up with original ideas. Still, I hope you enjoy it!

Oh and thank you ChineseLotusBlossom for bringing to my attention that Namura is actually NOT Miwa's teacher, and therefore he will not be accompanying Meiko, Miki, and Yuu to go and see him. Instead of going back and changing it in the other chapters, I thought I'd just clue you in. Thanks again! And also thanks for all the pointers. I'll try to work harder on spelling errors, (because I know that really bothers some people,) and I'm sorry if I'm making Meiko too soft. You're right about that. But after putting her that way for the rest of the story, I think I'll keep going. I mean she is in love. But, sorry if it bothers you!

And thanks to all my other reviewers!

Chapter Eight: A Silent "Date"

Meiko was in her own special haven. Had Miwa always been this funny and kind to her before? Had he always talk to her this easily about life? Did he have that exceptionally adorable smile from the beginning? Had she neglected all these features from the start? Did she purposely ignore the facts, just so she could still love Namura? Meiko had so many questions swirling around in her head, that she felt lightheaded and off-balance.

Miwa and her were walking along the sidewalk through busy crowds of window shoppers. There were so many couples walking around, holding hands, as if they had nothing to worry about, no problems in their lives. Whenever she'd seen these people before, she'd been envious of them. Na-chan had been gone, out of her life. All these couples didn't have the slightest clue how lucky they were to have each other. But now, with Miwa by her side, she felt exactly like them. Not a care in the world.

"Meiko?"

Meiko looked up at him, her eyes shining with a gleam they never had earlier. She was smiling a kind smile. She couldn't help but blush a little bit. She'd never felt like this before. She knew what the feeling was. It was love. She'd never felt like this with Namura. But now, as she looked up into Miwa's intent eyes, the feeling was stronger than ever.

"Yes?"

She waited silently for his question, as they walked farther to an undecided destination.

"Meiko-san, I can't help asking, I just cannot wait any longer,"

"What is it Miwa?"

She felt stupid for asking such a dumb question. She knew the answer, for it was quite obvious. She waited for minutes. Waited for what seemed the longest time of her life. Finally the question came,

"Meiko-san, do you…"

He drifted off, as if he was waiting for something. Meiko couldn't be patient any longer. She was persistent.

"Spit it out Miwa!"

"Okay, okay! Do you want to go out some other time, or are you sick of me?"

Meiko let out a big sigh. What a relief, she thought he'd ask if she loved him. But, she was also mad at him. She knew he had purposely built up the suspension just for that reason.

She elbowed him.

"Ouch! Whatcha' do that for?"

She beamed at him, and answered as quickly as possible.

"Baka! Of course I'll go out with you some other time!"

Once again a huge smile spread across his face. Meiko wanted to see it a million times more. He had the greatest smile in the world. But, the fun couldn't last long. She knew she had to tell Miwa about Namura's call soon enough. She'd been waiting for the right moment to break the news. She tried to do in with no concern in her voice. She waited for a few more minutes, and then broke the ice between them,

"Miwa, I'll go out with you again, but not tomorrow,"

"Why Meiko?"

"I have to tell you something important,"

"What is it?"

She had tried her hardest not to sound worried, but that apparently had failed, because Miwa sounded concerned, he obviously knew something was the matter. She was even starting to tear up.

"Na-chan is passing through town, I thought I'd meet him. With Miki and Yuu too. Not like a date or anything."

She made sure to get that aspect out in the open.

"Namura-sensei!"

"Yes,"

Meiko answered rather reluctantly. She hoped Miwa wouldn't think she was two-timing him.

But, he acted as though he'd read her thoughts.

"That's fine Meiko. Go and see Namura when he comes through town. We'll go out some other time. Let's head back now."

"Right,"

She wanted to end that conversation as soon as she could. They walked back quietly, Meiko with her hands dangling by her sides, and Miwa's in his pockets.

He walked her to the door, and they said good night. No kiss. She waved good-bye, he waved back. Hours later she stared at the ceiling, anxiously awaiting the next day, waiting for sleep to come.


	10. Unknowably Selfish

A/N: Oh my god. I am sooooooo sorry. I apologize! So, so, so, so long since my last chapter! I had to totally reread my whole story. January! January! Geeze!

I was re-reading my reviews, and saw that shadow0015 brought up a point. He said:

I also think that Meiko is a bit less... I don't know... articulate then I'd expect. She's a novelist, so I think she wouldn't say  
"We want to know what turned out of favorite teacher! Is that alright?"

Okay, just to clear this up… That's a good catch. I got the idea from the eighth book, (I don't know' what episode it was) when Meiko was over at Miki's house for the night, after Meiko had moved in with Namura. I think she was feeling awkward in front of Miki talking about Na-chan, so Meiko said, "I'll just call up our fave teacher." I just thought that she might say things like that, to get out of a tense situation. Kind of a joke, to soften the blow. Make sense…no? Oh well. My mistake then…

Oh! One more thing, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I just like to end it where it's easiest to start next time. Or when it's a nice cliffhanger…sort of…

Sooooo… here's the story, the NEXT chapter! Yea!

Chapter Nine: Unknowably Selfish

Meiko was upset. She'd never been this upset in her life.

The day had come. The day Meiko would finally meet with Namura. She had phoned Miki earlier, with the news. They'd meet at a coffee shop, in town. It was near Bobson's where Miki used to work. They'd be there around 2:00.

Miki and Yuu where planning a trip to Kyoto. They would be gone by mid-morning. Miki apologized to Meiko, but she didn't know how much Meiko had depended on Miki to be there with her.

"Meiko, I can't come! I just can't!"

"Miki please! I need you there!"

"Why are you acting like this Meiko?"

"You don't understand Miki! You just don't!"

Meiko knew this was harsh. She shouldn't treat Miki like this, she was her best and only real friend. Then the realization hit her. It hit her hard.

This was her problem.

Not Miki's, but hers.

She shouldn't drag Miki into this, like a pawn in a game. She couldn't ruin Miki's sure to be romantic trip with Yuu, just so she could please herself. She was selfish, just plain selfish. She calmly told Miki…

"Miki…"

"Yeah Meiko?"

"Go on your trip, have fun."

"But, Meiko!"

"Miki! Don't make this hard! Just go and enjoy yourself, don't worry about me! I'll be just fine! It's okay, I should probably face this alone anyway."

"Okay…only if you're sure."

"I'm sure!"

"Okay!"

"Have fun Miki! Promise me!"

"I will Meiko, don't worry! Bye! Gotta' go!"

"Good-bye Miki."

With that the decision was made, Meiko would go by herself. She would face the worst thing in her life so far, and face it alone.

The next day, she left the door at 1:45 with no hesitation.

A/N: I hope you like it! (how many times can I say that?) I'm pathetic… Anyway, I will SERIOUSLY have the next one up within the next couple of weeks or so! I PROMISE! Until next time! Keep reading! …… Pretty please…?


	11. The Long Awaited Meeting

A/N: Yeah yeah. I know I know. I'm not even gonna' apologize. This is my longest chapter I think. Since it's been so long since I've written, I was looking back and I thought it all sucked really badly. hangs head I think this chapter was much better. Now that I have the internet (I was without it for about two months) I will update my story much more. Hopefully. I'm not making any promises! laughs Yeah… Well keep your reviews coming. The newest one is the one that made me want to write again! The more reviews that I get! The more incentive I have! Thanks for being so patient with me!

Oh yeah! I also went back and re-did all my old chapters, and reloaded them. I fixed the spelling mistakes, and I changed some stuff. Not enough to where you should reread it. But enough that it makes it better. But if you are on my watch list, I'd reread it anyways to jog your memory! laughs

And again! Thank you readers for being so patient with me! I'm so sorry!

Digipup

Chapter Ten: The Long Awaited Meeting

Meiko headed toward the coffee shop. Her heart kept skipping beats as she neared closer to her destination. She didn't know why she was feeling so nervous. It's not like Namura was going to propose to her.

The thought made her cheeks flush. What in the world would she do if that happened? She laughed the thought off hesitantly.

"Don't worry Meiko. Just relax. Everything will turn out for the best."

She saw the shop. And walked in the door. The chime rang. Her eyes scanned the room hectically for a sign of Namura.

She sighed when she didn't see him.

"Maybe if I just go now, I'll be able to apologize for not coming later. I shouldn't have even come in the first place."

Meiko turned around and bumped into someone. She blushed.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry,"

"Akizuki-san!"

She glanced upwards cautiously. Of course what met her eyes was none other than Na-chan.

"It's so nice to see you again Akizuki-san!"

"You too Namura-sensei!"

Meiko covered her timid ness, trying her best to keep a pleasant composure. She wondered why Namura didn't call her by her usual 'Meiko-san.' She replied to it by calling him 'Namura-sensei' having a feeling that he didn't want to be too casual. She soon found out why.

The two sat down, and Meiko explained that Yuu and Miki couldn't make it. They ordered coffees, and made polite conversation. Namura asked about school, and Meiko asked about work.

Meiko noticed Namura kept glancing at his watch.

"Something wrong Namura-sensei? You keep glancing at your watch. Is it more interesting than me?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I don't think so. It's just… she should be here by now…"

Meiko was caught off-guard. 'She?' She, who? She didn't want to pressure Na-chan; he already looked as uncomfortable as she'd first felt. After the meeting so far she'd been able calm herself. Now, this statement from Namura piqued her interest.

"Ah. There she is."

Meiko looked toward the door. The bell chimed as it opened. A woman with curly short brown hair walked through the door. She was cute, but was nothing in looks compared to Meiko. Meiko wondered who she was. Na-chan's sister perhaps?

The woman caught Namura's eye, waved, and walked pleasantly towards their table.

"Ah, Rumiko-san. So glad you could make it!"

Rumiko took a seat next to Na-chan. Meiko glanced at her. She was prettier up close. Meiko could feel anger build inside her. But she didn't know why.

"Thank you for inviting me Na-chan. You must be Meiko?"

She turned her gaze toward the teenage girl. Meiko silently nodded. She couldn't help but to have her thoughts stuck upon the fact that this 'Rumiko' had called Namura Na-chan. She was resentful, but she replied politely as she could.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. And who are you? Na-chan has neglected to mention you to me."

She glared at Rumiko. She also made sure she emphasized calling Namura Na-chan. As soon as she said it Namura glanced in her direction, using his eyes to tell her what he thought about her statement. Rumiko smiled politely and replied:

"Oh? Na-chan hasn't told you? I'm his fiancé."

The words hit Meiko like a brick wall. Fiancé? Fiancé? Namura-kun had a fiancé? Impossible. He had come back for her. She was sure of it. Meiko felt pain inside. Pain and anger. She couldn't believe she was feeling jealously towards this inferior woman.

What did Namura see in her that Meiko didn't have?

"Yes, I proposed to Rumiko about four months after I left here. As far as I can tell, it was love a first sight."

He gave a sincere look and smile in Rumiko's direction. She leaned forward and gently kissed him. Kissed the same lips that Meiko had kissed passionately so many times. Meiko tried her hardest to keep herself under control.

"Wow! Congratulations Namura-sensei! I had no idea! How great is that?"

She let out a forcibly small laugh. She'd switched back to using Namura-sensei; she didn't want to anger his 'fiancé' in front of him.

After having pleasant conversation for about thirty minutes, Meiko was able to excuse herself from the now tense meeting.

"Excuse me please Rumiko-san, Namura-sensei, but I must be going now. I promised Miwa-kun I'd meet him…"

She saw Namura's eyebrows rise in interest. She could tell he cared. She bowed politely.

"Thank you so much for arranging this Namura-sensei. And thank you for coming Rumiko-san. It has been quite fun. I'll see you later."

"You're quite welcome Akizuki-san, I will call you sometime if I ever pass through again."

"Yes, Akizuki-san. We will also inform you of the wedding. You are invited for sure!"

Meiko winced at the fact of there being a wedding. She couldn't think of even being there. She knew that that was exactly how Rumiko wanted her to feel. Meiko couldn't let her see her rage.

"Thank you. And once again it was very nice meeting you."

"You also."

Meiko bowed once more, and left the shop. As she headed home she felt the rage building up inside her.


	12. An Unwanted Statement

Chapter Eleven: An Unwanted Statement

Why was she so infuriated at the thought of Namura marrying another woman? In her heart, Meiko knew that she obviously still loved Na-chan, otherwise, why would she be so crude towards a woman she'd never met before? That realization made her heart burn in agony.

What would she do about Miwa?

She hurried home. It was now late. She of course didn't have a meeting with Miwa, like she'd told Namura. She had just wanted him to be jealous. Which Meiko thought he had been. Meiko hoped deep in her heart that he still loved her.

But, what would she do about Miwa?

Soon she was at her front door. She heard voices inside. She quickly unlocked and opened the door to the massive house, and found herself looking at the maid. She was talking to Miwa.

Meiko's eyes opened wide, and she ran up and gave Miwa a big hug. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. They surprised her.

The maid suggested that Meiko take Miwa upstairs to her room. So she did so.

When the two were in Meiko's room, they sat down on her bed. Meiko couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh Miwa-kun! I can't stand it!"

Tears were still rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Na-chan is engaged! Engaged! I thought he had come back to get me. To take me with him. But… but… he just wanted to show me it was over! Why would he do that!"

Miwa grabbed her in a tight hug and whispered softly in her ear.

"He loves you Meiko. That's why. He didn't want you to worry about your relationship. He wants you to move on. So he showed you that he moved on. He knew it'd hurt you. But… I don't think he wants you to love him anymore."

Meiko gazed awkwardly up into Miwa's sincere face. Tears wet her cheeks. Since when did Miwa become so smart? Why hadn't she realized this before? Meiko thought to herself:

"Well if Na-chan wants me to move on, then I guess I will!"

She looked up into Miwa's deep eyes, and pressed her lips against his. She could feel his surprise, but he soon succumbed to the feeling of security. They sat on Meiko's bed and kissed for what seemed to Meiko like too short of a time. Each kiss was as passionate as the Meiko's first kiss had been. She knew, absolutely, that Miwa loved her. Silent tears fell to her bed.

After a few more kisses, Miwa stopped. His face gave the impression that he was unwilling to stop, but had forced himself too. He looked genuinely into Meiko's beautiful wet eyes and told her flatly:

"Meiko. You don't want this. Do you?"

Meiko was stunned by his question. He'd seen right through her. He thought he knew that she didn't feel the same way towards him, as towards Namura. She chose her words carefully,

"I… I… don't really know. I know that… that… you love me. But, I don't know if I love Na-chan! I don't want to break up his engagement just because I, a teenager, feel as though I love him deeply. Miwa… I don't even think I know what love is! What should I do Miwa?"

She started crying and hiccupping. Meiko tried her hardest to stop being so babyish, but was unable too. She hoped that Miwa understood.

Miwa gave her a straight look and said,

"You have to think this over Meiko-san. No one else can decide your heart's wishes for you. Take some time and think it over."

He stood up slowly. And gave Meiko one last soft kiss on the cheek.

"I do love you Meiko-san. But you have to decide if you love me."

And with that said, he walked out of the room. Meiko's eyes followed him until he quietly closed the door. She listened as his footsteps echoed through the hallway. She repeated to herself.

"I have to decide. I have to decide soon."

A/N: Yay! Another chapter completed! I think it's also longer and better than my first one's. I still think they all sucked. I guess it's been so long that I've changed! I really like where this story is going! I cannot wait to write the next part. So keep reading!


End file.
